


You transform into what?

by Talizora



Series: My Tumblr Ficlets and Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Magical Realism, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talizora/pseuds/Talizora
Summary: I play a game with my friends where you pull a random dialogue prompt from a hat and have 15 minutes to write down the first thing you think of.Prompt: You transform into what?





	

“What?” **  
**

“You heard me.”

“You transform into what?”

“Don’t be boring John, you heard perfectly well what I said.”

“Yeah, alright… I heard you. Doesn’t mean I believe you though.”

“Shall I provide you with a practical example?”

“Ah… Yes. Please.”

“Very well.”

“Oh shit. Sherlock… You… You just transformed into a bat. Like a real bat. With wings and everything.”

“Yes, I am aware. I did just tell you I can transform into a Pteropus vampyrus.”

“Yeah, yeah… You can be as fancy as you like. You just turned into a fruit-bat.”

“Your powers of observation astound me.”

“Shut it… Oh my god. Sherlock! Is this why you got nuts for honey’d fruit!? Oh god… it is isn’t it? Fucking hell… How is this possible?”

“Well, my family has been in possession of this particular ability for as far back as our family records go.”  
  
“Does that mean Mycroft can turn into a bat too? And Mummy and Daddy Holmes?”

“If you must know each member of my family has a unique animal counterpart. Mycroft actually transforms into a common house cat. He hates it.”

“Hahaha, fantastic… I’ll be sure to offer him a saucer of milk next time he shows his ugly face.”

“How mature of you John.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“He’s my brother it’s different when I do it.”

“Bullshit. What about your parents?”

“…You won’t leave this alone will you?”  
  
“Not on your life.”

“Fine… Mummy is able to turn into a cassowary, my Father however becomes a walrus.”

“Wh-what!? Hahahaha, you must be joking!?”

“I assure you John, I am not kidding. It was terrifying as a child, imagine your own Father losing his patience with you and suddenly before you is a thousand kilo marine mammal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://tali-zora.tumblr.com/post/145432083749/hat-prompts-3-4).


End file.
